Endure
by waterlily12
Summary: Aisha likes him. But she wasn't as hell as going to be one of those highschool girls who seeks out their crushes' attentions. Hell no. She's just gonna let her feelings rot in that little empty spot in her heart and act like nothing happened. That is... if a certain redhead would allow that. ElsAi. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Feel like writing oneshots... or twoshots if it gets too long lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

* * *

Aisha rapped her knuckles against the door of the house that wasn't hers. Hers was a few streets down but she made it a habit to stop at this particular house every morning before school.

Why? Because she had to.

When the door opened for her, she smiled polite to the adult behind it. "Good morning Mrs. Sieghart!"

"Hello Aisha." The woman welcomed her in. "Elsword's still asleep as usual. You would think he would learn by now to get up early."

The girl smirked. "Nah, that would totally ruin the fun."

Aisha had a job of waking up the lazy bum, known as Elsword, every morning for school or he'll be three hours late - it's been timed on several occasions already.

It was originally Elesis's job but due to her entering college a few years ago, Aisha took over. It wasn't immediate but only after an entire month of tardiness did Aisha start taking action. She was thoroughly annoyed by the boy's behaviors enough as it is.

As long as she remembered, Elsword had always been her friend from when they were in kindergarten. Best friends even. So even if she didn't want to admit it, she worried for him. If he kept being tardy to school, then he would have to repeat a grade. Now that would be a hit to his reputation. And hers.

Aisha marched up the stairs to begin the daily routine of rousing Elsword awake. Without knocking - since Elsword wouldn't open it anyways - she barged in while yelling, "RISE AND SHINE ELBAKA!"

All she got as a response was a grumble.

That wasn't enough to deter Aisha of course. She marched up to the window next to his bed to start phase one.

"Idiot wake up!" She announced while opening the curtains.

Elsword's reply was to mumble "five more minutes" and turn around so that light wouldn't hit his eyes.

"Elsword..."

Phase one failed. On to phase two.

Aisha started to shake him, violently. "Wake up!"

Elsword swatted her hands away and covered his entire head with his blanket. "Stop being my mom. you'll only turn into grandma Grape faster."

That pushed Aisha's 'Do-Not-Push' button and allowed a vein to pop. And so onto the inevitable phase three.

With a pissed-off smile, Aisha grabbed hold of the mattress.

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" She exploded as she flipped the mattress with all of her strength.

Elsword screamed as he fell onto the floor, followed by an extra loud groan when the mattress landed on top of him. A few seconds later, he pushed the mattress away in anger and grabbed a pillow.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled and threw said pillow.

Aisha dodged it and picked a shirt on the ground to throw back at him. "DON'T YOU KNOW A WAKE UP CALL WHEN YOU HEAR ONE?!"

"HOW IS THAT A WAKE UP CALL!" He leaned away and grabbed a book to throw.

"WOULD YOU RATHER I DUMP COLD WATER ON YOU?!" Aisha caught the book. "AND DON'T THROW PRECIOUS BOOKS AROUND!" Despite saying that, she chucked it back at him.

"HYPOCRITE!" He dodge and threw a rubix cube.

"LAZY BUM!" She blocked it with the pillow that was thrown earlier and then threw it back at him.

"BETTER THAN AN EARLY BIRD! WHO WOULD WANT TO EAT WORMS LIKE YOU?!"

"OH I'LL MAKE YOU EAT WORMS LATER, DON'T WORRY!"

By this point, it was a full on war of screaming on top of their lungs and throwing things that they can get their hands on.

Elsword's mother chuckled from downstairs, the ruckus being as loud as usual. She had long stopped caring about the fights that happens between the two, preferring to enjoy the scene from the sidelines. It was far less stressful than trying to stop those two.

It was just another normal day in the Sieghart household.

* * *

Elsword grumbled while massaging the part of his head that was hit by a flashlight. It was a good thing that he had a thick skull.

"Quit being a baby." Aisha reprimanded while they walk to school. "It was your own fault!"

"No wonder you can't get a boyfriend." Elsword muttered. "Because you're too much of a guy."

"I dare you to say that again." She snapped back, her hand balled into a fist for a round of beating. When it came to the topic of Aisha's love life, she gets extremely sensitive. She had always been referred to as a tomboy by everyone since she wasn't girly as every other girl. But what would you expect? She had to tough it up when she have Elsword as a friend. Ever since they were little, the two of them would get into fights all the time until it became spontaneous whenever they see each other - which is, unfortunately, every single day. And since then, Aisha developed a rough side to her.

So basically, it was all Elsword's fault.

"Chill." Elsword placated, taking her raised fist and lowering it. "I was just kidding Ai."

Aisha huffed indignantly and crossed her arms. "You better be or I'll knock what remaining brain cells you have left."

"Ouch, you're too cruel, Ai. Weren't you supposed to be my best friend?"

Oh, another thing about being a tomboy is that it was to deal with Elsword. How else was she supposed to handle someone who's known throughout school as a lady-killer? This was how Aisha fights against him every day of her life but she had learned long ago that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

She wouldn't admit it out loud, let alone to the actual person himself, but she had a small, _teeny-weeny_ , crush on Elsword. Hey, she might not be your average girl but that doesn't mean she's immune to Elsword charms and killer looks. She just doesn't swoon like every other girl.

She accepted that flaw of hers years ago but she decided to take that stupid crush of hers to her grave. She will never, not in a million year, tell Elsword about it. Knowing his arrogant self, she could just picture him smirking and saying "I knew you couldn't resist me." She will never hear the end of it.

Things would also get awkward and she didn't think she would want ruin the trust they had in each other because of this silly thing.

"Yeah and because I'm your best friend that I know what's good for you." Aisha shot back proudly and looked ahead. A barely noticeable frown marred her face when she saw a girl waving at them.

Another reason why she will never admit defeat was because of the fact that Elsword is a flirt. Throughout the years since middle school, Elsword had dated so many girls that Aisha lost count. It was both annoying and amusing.

Annoying because for some reason, the girl would blame it on her and amusing because she and her friends make bets on how long the couple would last. It was a fun game to pass the time. Though at some point, he flirted with some of her friends and successfully dated one of them. But that was two years ago, Ara and Elsword broke up in mutual agreement.

"Damn... I can't believe it." She muttered. This time, she had bet with her friends that Elsword's new girlfriend would last only two weeks, but it has been nearly a month already. "There goes 20,000 ED."

"What?" Elsword didn't hear her correctly - which Aisha was glad for.

"Nothing~" Aisha replied innocently and pointed ahead because Elsword was arching an eye brow. She knew what kind of face he would make when he gets suspicious. She didn't know what technique he uses but that damn brow was raised so flawlessly! The time and the arch - _Ack! No Aisha, think of a gorilla dancing in a tutu! Gorilla dancing in a tutu!_

"Oh hey look, isn't that your girlfriend waiting for you?"

"Where?" Elsword followed Aisha's hand and saw girl with long brown hair that curl in the end. "Oh, it is Lucy."

"Well, I guess I should just let you two have your moment now. Ta-ta!" Aisha attempted to slip away. Half not wanting to be a third wheel and the other half not wanting to see Elsword with another girl.

"Wait, Aisha -"

"Elsword!" Lucy came in greeting and clinging onto Elsword's arm. "And morning Aisha! How have you been?"

Aisha groaned in her head and prepared a smile to face Elsword and Lucy. "Good morning Lucy! Fine and dandy!"

"... You're... being extra chirpy." Elsword pointed out.

"No I'm not." Aisha denied, trying to be nonchalant. _Gorilla dancing in a tutu. Gorilla dancing in a tutu._

"... Are you thinking of a gorilla doing ballet?"

 _What the hell?! Stop reading my mind you when you're supposed to be an idiot!_ Even though Aisha's mind was in a frenzy, she did not let it show. This has come from years of practice and Aisha could say that she was considered a pro. Though she wasn't as good as Eve.

"Haha, no I'm not."

Elsword continued to look at her suspiciously. "Don't try to hide. I know you are."

 _Screw you!_ "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

... _Damn all Seven Gates of Hell!_ Aisha wanted to bang her head against a tree for her idiocy while Elsword smirked in victory.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" She ran a hand down her face.

"Reverse psychology works wonders."

"Shut up you stupid Cherry."

"Back at you Grape.'

Lucy watched the comical interaction and giggled. "You two are so funny!"

"Don't rope me in with this moron!" Aisha pointed an accusing finger at Elsword.

"No can do." Elsword grinned, place a hand on Aisha's head. Aisha always hated how he had grew taller than her - a head taller to be exact. "You'll always be dragged down with me."

"..." Aisha didn't say anything while he patted her head. It was annoying. Annoying at how she actually _likes_ it. She freaking like the gentle touch and the warm feeling it gives her inside. God, she hates this.

She mustered up the will to push his hand away and huffed indignantly again. "Where's the rope? I wanna cut it..." She then noticed Lucy getting a little awkward an couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her out.

"... and tie it on Lucy." She continued and gave said girl a pat of the shoulder as a sort of sympathy. "Please take this jerk out of my hair."

"Hey!" Elsword piped, offended.

Luck blinked several times before smiling. "I wish I can be as close to Elsword as you are."

Aisha waved a hand in front of her and deadpanned, "Don't go too deep into it. I'm just his unfortunate childhood friend that has to look after him."

"You wound me Ai," Elsword rolled his eyes with sarcasm. "You make it sound like you don't like being friends with me."

"I call it like I see it." Aisha replied bluntly. She then looked towards the school gate, seeing a certain ravenette and silverete. She thanked the gods for giving her a way out of this.

"Ara, Eve!" She hollered. "Wait for me! I need to talk to you two about that book report!"

She didn't even excuse herself from the couple and just dashed right off towards her friends. She didn't know how long she was going to last if she had stayed any longer. She hated this. This stupid crush of hers won't do her any good. All Elsword has ever see her as is a friend. A best friend. But a friend nonetheless. Though the worst case scenario would be a guy friend.

She didn't want to like him that way in the first place but she learned that you can't control who you like. You just do.

* * *

He was at her work place for the first time since... forever.

When Aisha saw him and his girlfriend - a new one after another break up about a month ago - she had to refrain from cussing out. She works part-time after school and on weekends and only a few people knew - mainly her parent and female friends. And so, she totally couldn't blame the confusion that Elsword wore when he saw her. It wasn't exactly her fault either. She tried telling him when she first got the job but he was busy and after that, she just forgot about it.

"Aisha, what are you doing in that get up?"

She almost dropped the tray that had the food on it.

"Uh..." Aisha sweatdropped but the coughed in her fist to regain her composure. She decided to be professional since she was still on the clock.

"Hello! Are these your orders?" She should give herself a pat on the back for managing to give a award-winning smile.

... Maybe a bit too bright.

"Please don't do that, you're scaring me."

Count Elsword to always try to get on her nerve. _At least he said 'please' for once._

"And tell me why you're wearing so much frills. It isn't like you, nor does it suit you."

Aisha set the food down from her tray. "For your information, Elbaka, I work here. And this maid uniform is a requirement for Saturday's dress-up theme." She jerked a thumb at her co-workers wearing maid and butler uniforms. "Can't you tell from your surroundings?"

"Saturday dress-up themes?" His girlfriend repeated. "That's..." She couldn't find the right word to describe it.

Aisha nodded. "Rena - the owner - is eccentric like that. Every weekend, we have to doll up. It's ridiculous at what kind of themes she comes up with. I don't even know where she gets the outfits!" She shivered just thinking about that one bunny outfit that she had to wear for the cute animal theme.

"You never told me that you work." Elsword smiled but Aisha knew that was far from a smile. He was upset and both of them know it.

 _What are you so angry about?_

"I don't need to report to you everything that I do." Aisha rebutted nonchalantly. "Love to stay and chat but I rather not be caught talking instead of working."

Once she was finished, she quickly excused herself into the back while ignoring some wolf-whistle from stupid teenagers, only to be pounced by Rena before she could get away. "Aisha, were they your friends?"

"Yup." She replied back effortlessly.

"The red haired guy is pretty cute~" Rena gave Aisha a suggestively wink. It took all of her to not blush at the comment.

"Please, he's far from being cute. He's nothing but an arrogant, obnoxious jerk." She shot back and turned away. "Besides, he's with someone."

At that moment, someone came up to the cash register and the conversation was forgotten.

"Hey Raven!" Rena greeted upon recognizing said customer. "You're here earlier than expected."

"Early break." The man replied.

"The usual?"

Raven nodded. He was a regular at the cafe and pretty much every worker who works there knows why he always come to this particular cafe when there are plenty of other places closer to where he works.

Everyone except Rena.

Poor thing thought that a worker in the cafe had taken his interest and tried to ask anyone but the actual person about it more often than not. Basically, she had no idea that the answer was staring at her in the mirror.

"Aisha, could you -"

"Handle the cashier spot while you go do his order?" Aisha couldn't hide the grin on her face while finishing off her question for her.

Aisha snickered as Rena thanks her and hurried off. She wasn't blind. It was clear that Rena likes him too but they never seem to hit the bulls-eye just right. Someone needed to give them a push in the right direction.

"You seem to be having fun." Raven commented, stepping off to the side so that other customers could place in their orders.

"Very." She replied back as she punched in numbers. "Y'know, why don't you just go talk to her already? I'm pretty sure she would love to chat - scratch that, I _know_ she would love to chat."

"You don't need to meddle in other people's business." Raven scolded good-naturedly. "Now, go back to work."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Your number is 35. Go have a seat, your order will be there in a moment."

"Also," The adult added last minute while getting his receipt. "you're a girl so be careful when you're dressed like that while serving customers." He omitted going to Rena to discuss safety issues since both he and Aisha already knew that if anyone tries to harass one of Rena's workers, they'll be at death's door in less than ten seconds.

Aisha raised a brow and gestured to her outfit. "You know Rena, and this is way better compare to that bunny suit."

"... Point taken."

Nonetheless, she had to smile at his concern. From the time she had got to know the man, Raven had became somewhat of a brother figure. He was a bit cold at first but once she got past that, he wasn't that bad. Ironically enough, he was the one that told her that no one could control whom they like. There was a definite history behind those words but she knew when to stop prying.

By the end of that day, Aisha had exhausted herself both physically and mentally. Because she had the strangest feeling that someone had been staring holes on her back while she worked.

And so, when she left through the back, she had her defenses lowered and when she turned, "HOLY MOTHER OF -"

It was the must horrifying face she could ever see.

"Elsword! You scared me!"

Yep. That face.

"Do you usually go home this late?" Elsword asked, ignoring her outburst completely - which was odd. Knowing him, Aisha had expected him to jeer at her for being a scaredy-cat.

 _Was he waiting for me?_ "... No." Aisha answered warily while trying to keep herself level. "Today was just busier than usual. How long have you been here and why."

"Hn..." He frowned instead of answering to her question. Then he gestured to the door behind Aisha. "Is the owner still there?"

"... Why?" For some reason, Aisha felt like she had been caught red handed by her mom.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He quipped, which made Aisha more worried.

Just as she was about to make a snide remark, the back door to the cafe opened, revealing Rena. "Aisha! I heard screaming. That was you?"

"Uh... yeah. Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "It's just that I saw my worst nightmare coming true."

Rena stared at her strangely, then at Elsword and back. "... That doesn't look any nightmare I seen."

"Trust me," Aisha muttered, cupping a hand to her face in a mock attempt to whisper towards Rena. "I rather have zombies coming after me."

The shop owner raised a brow.

"Hello, are you Rena?" Elsword decided to join the conversation before Aisha creates a false image in the blonde's head.

"That I am!" She piped back. "You're the customer from earlier today, are you Aisha's friend?"

"Childhood friend." Elsword provided. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes in private?"

"Sure."

"You better not be hitting on her you flirt." Aisha said flippantly.

Elsword gave his friend a good-natured glare. He then smiled and pointed at the spot she was standing on "Stay."

"What am I, a dog?"

"Why do you always have something to say against me?"

Aisha shrugged with a lopsided smirk. "It's just that natural to go against you."

She watched as Elsword walked in and close the door behind him. She then let out the sigh that she had been holding and pushed her hand against the wall as if she had been tired from a run.

"I swear to god..." She muttered to herself while her head hand down. "Why won't it won't calm down? I was just scared, nothing much. Just startled."

She spend the rest of the time she had alone to reason with that stubborn heart of her that there was a logical reason why it was beating so fast. _Just the fight-or-fight response of the sympathetic nervous system._

Elsword came out later to find Aisha rambling to herself about... some chemical stimulus? "What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Aisha jumped at the sudden interruption of her thoughts and slipped unceremoniously. "Ow!"

Elsword laughed at the sight. "Clumsy Grape."

"Whatever." She grumbled back and sat up. "What were you to talking about?"

"Stuff."

"... What stuff?"

"I don't need to report to you everything that I do." He mimicked the exact same words that she had used against him.

 _This jerk!_ Aisha glared at him. "Fine, don't tell me then. Not like I ever wanted to disclose every single thing that I do to you."

"Someone's snappy tonight." Elsword remarked coolly.

Aisha rolled her eyes and said, "Gee, who's fault do you think that is?"

Elsword silently offered to help her up but when she didn't show any sign of taking his hand, he sighed and decided to pulled her up. "C'mon, I'm walking you home."

"I don't need you to escort me."

"You're right, but someone's gotta be there to help the unfortunate guys that gets beat up by you." Elsword shot back with a smirk.

Aisha flared up in anger. "Oh, so you don't think that I'm a girl?"

"You're a macho guy in disguise."

"Hah, as if! I'm much more fragile than you think!"

If she had been paying more attention, then she would have heard Elsword muttering "... That's what I'm afraid of." But she didn't.

Instead, she heard, "If you're a fragile girl, then you would need someone to accompany you."

She knew then that she had fell into another one of his traps. There was a pretty sturdy wall right next to her that she would like to bang her head on but she didn't want another headache piling on top of the one she was already getting.

Elsword chuckled when Aisha couldn't find a response. He settled for ruffling her hair and walking ahead. "C'mon, let's go."

"... Fine..." Aisha groaned as she tried to will away the blush she was wearing. Why was she always losing to him?

The walk home was but a silent one. Aisha would prefer this rather than to talk to the guy that she was supposed to despise but secretly like. However, Elsword seems to have other plans.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 _Tell you what - oh..._

"Why are you still on that?" She retorted back.

"Didn't we promise not to keep secrets from each other?"

"That was in elementary school." She answered in annoyance. "You really think things are still the same?"

"No, but I expect a promise to be kept. If you're having issues then you should talk to me. I would have helped you."

Aisha pouted and look away. "You sound like my dad."

Elsword pretended to look hurt. "Hey, how could you even compare me to him? I'm younger and way better looking."

"You are such a narcissist." She said and shook her head as if she was disappointed in him. "How are you even popular with other girls?"

He chuckled. "I'm only like this in front of you. Now don't dodge the topic."

Aisha sighed in defeat. "Fine... it's not like I tried to hide it from you anyways. When I got the job, I was going to tell you but you were busy... uh... let's just say, you were hanging with your girlfriend at that time." She didn't want to go into the exact details because she was too embarrassed to confess that she caught them making out.

"Ah." Elsword rubbed the nape of his neck awkwardly. "Damn."

"So I thought I would tell you later." She continued nonchalantly. "But then I realized that if you knew, then you would be going to that cafe every day just to make fun of me. God knows how long I can stand if that happens. So I kept mum... and forgot about telling it to you all together."

Elsword scoffed at her reason. "That's stupid."

Aisha narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Don't say you're not."

"Okay, fine. You got me." He raised his hands in defeat. "Oh, we're here."

"What?" Aisha looked around, realizing that they were in their neighborhood and in front of her house. "Why didn't you say so earlier? We past your place already."

"Does it really matter?"

"No but..." Aisha trailed and sighed. She was too tired to start another fight with the guy. "Fine. Thanks... I guess."

She walked into her front yard and searched for the keys to her house that's in her bag. Before she could insert the right key into the doorknob, Elsword called out to her.

"Oh, Aisha! You're not allow to wear anything that shows too much skin at work!"

With that, he left with a nonplussed Aisha at her own doorsteps.

"... What?"

Aisha learned what he meant by that next weekend.

"What the hell is this?"

Rena looked innocently at her employee. "What do you mean?"

Aisha gestured to the extra long and extra frilly dress that she had to wear, then at her co-workers. "How come I'm the only one dressed as a doll in a wild west theme?!" She wanted to wear one of those cool cowgirl hats and wield a toy gun! It was one of the themes that Aisha was willing to participate in!

"You're the damsel in distress and it looks really cute on you!" Rena refrained from giggling.

 _Uh huh. Extra frilly, extra pink, extra long from my neck to my feet - That brat..._

Aisha wasn't dumb. She could connect the dots. From Elsword's talk with Rena to his prohibition of her choice of work clothes only leads her to one conclusion.

"I am going to kill that bastard!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword**

* * *

"AH!"

It was just another normal day. Aisha woke up, went to Elsword's place and woke him up, then go to school. Nothing big.

It wasn't until mid day that very school day that trouble came looking for Aisha.

She was only going to fetch a few things for class across campus when someone shoved her down to the ground. Now, if it was a normal day, Aisha wouldn't have mind. But today, it was raining and what came with rain are puddles and what came with puddles are mud, which means that Aisha got wet and was covered with dirt.

Aisha glared at the assailant and growled. "Okay Karis, what's the big deal? You and I both know that we hate each other to the guts already!"

Karis was one of the school's populars and a very pompous brat - dislikeable by all but boys chase her because of her looks and wealth. No one dares to cross her since she would make sure that you would suffer until you decide to transfer school. She is also Elsword's current girl, albeit Aisha wondered if her best friend was blind or something. But nonetheless, for Elsword's sake, Aisha tried to put up a friendly front.

"Hmph!" Karis jerked her head away like a child being adamant that they did nothing wrong and cantered her hip with a degree of sass. "Don't you already know the answer to that?"

Aisha rolled her eyes and stood up. "I do. So can I go back inside the building now?"

"You can..." Karis smirked and snapped her finger, which signaled a few more girls to appear behind her. "If you can get pass us."

 _Oh god..._ As much as she would love to beat the crap out of - I mean as much as she would love to avoid violence, it would take too long and she wanted to get inside to dry up.

"Els haven't even broke up with you so why are you bothering me now?"

"True," Karis replied nonchalantly while inspecting her perfect manicured nails. "But It's just so annoying. Whenever you're around, his attention is always on you. Whenever we go on a date, he would say "Aisha this" and "Aisha that." It's all your fault!"

"What the- That bastard!" Aisha cracked her knuckles menacingly. "I'm going to kill him for getting me into this mess!"

"... Shouldn't you be moved?" Karis couldn't help but ask while sweatdropping.

Aisha stared at her with 'are-you-stupid' look. "Why would I be pleased that my best fiend thinks about me twenty-four seven? That's just freaking weird and perverted!"

"..."

"Ah!" Aisha pointed at Karis at a suddenly realization. "And you're dating that same pervert! I really pity you."

"You..." Karis then threw a mini tantrum. "Ugh, what does Elsword see in you? You're just an ugly tomboy that no one likes! You're so detestable!"

Aisha's brow twitched and approached the self-proclaimed princess of the school. "Oho? Since I'm a tomboy, why don't I show you what a tomboy does when she gets provoked."

...

"Dammit." Aisha cursed as she self-applied some disinfection on some of the cuts she got. After she caught Karis and her lackeys - with them escaping after a few minutes - she went straight to the infirmary.

Someone blew a whistle, which immediately caught her attention. "Add!"

"Another fight Cuz?" The boy with white hair asked nonchalantly while leaning against the door frame. He then toss her a look of disgust. "Why are you so messed up? You were in the rain?"

"Clean freak." Aisha muttered. "Yeah, and I don't have a spare."

He opened his mouth but then closed it again and just stared at her, which successful ticked Aisha off.

"You were going to say to ask Ara for a set aren't you?"

He nodded without a beat. "But then I realized your size is -"

"Shut up!" Aisha tossed a roll of bandages at her cousin.

Add dodged it instead of catching. "What the hell were you throwing that?! Do you know how much germs it have after you touched it with your muddy hands?!"

"Are you here to help me or to ridicule me?!"

"Of course it's the latter." Even though he said that, Aisha knew it meant the opposite.

"Then go ask Eve if she has a spare!" But the moment she said that, she immediately stopped him. "No, freeze! Don't you dare move! You cannot get as close as ten meters of her!"

A vein bulged on Add's face. "Are you done drama queen?"

Aisha had to think for a moment before nodding, which made Add sigh. He then grabbed a stool and sat next to Aisha to help her attend the cuts she got from the cat fight. Seriously, who knew perfectly manicured nails would be so sharp?

"How do you know I got into a fight?"

"I saw by the window on the second floor."

"Ah."

"I didn't let Elsword see."

"Oh, that's good." Aisha sighed in relief. "I wouldn't want him to lecture me about hitting his girlfriend and her friends."

"... I would think he would break up with her - ah, then that would ruin my bet."

"Pfft, I'm going to win this time. Karis would definitely cling onto him until the end! Say bye bye to your 50,000 ED!" Aisha said confidently, but then was smacked on the back of her head on Add.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't change clothes soon."

"Bleh, then go ask Chung to ask Eve if she has a spare." Aisha stuck her tongue out childishly.

"... So bothersome." He got up to leave fore the errand but stopped by the door. "You're dealing with Karis this time. It would just be receiving a slap and going off to cry like other times."

"Who do you think I am?" Aisha retorted indignantly.

"A hideous transgender female." Add deadpanned and left before Aisha could strangle him to death. **(A/N: I apologize for all those transgenders out here for what Add said)**

Later on, when Elsword asked Aisha how she got hurt, her reply was: "I saved a cat that fell from a tree but then tripped over a rock so I fell into a bush which lead to a hole that took me to an European-styled land where I can use magic -"

"No, I'm sorry. I'll never ask again so please spare me." Was his response before Aisha got into a long-winded monologue.

"Tch, I was getting to the good part too."

* * *

Aisha looked around and around, finding something off.

"Is there something wrong?" Chung asked when he was having a casual talk with Aisha.

"Eh?" Aisha came to and answered him quickly. "Nothing, I just been feeling really jumpy lately..."

"What, are you a chipmunk now?" Elsword remarked with a smirk.

Aisha glared at him. "If I'm a chipmunk, then you're the skunk that I'm trying to avoid. Did you even shower last night?"

Add suddenly edge away from the group. "I'm going to get sanitizer... and air freshener."

"Add, Aisha!" Ara scolded. "Don't bully Elsword!"

"Why are you siding with him?/ He started it!" Add and Aisha retaliated respectively. Incidentally, Add's relationship with Elsword wasn't so good because of Ara so he always sides Aisha in these things.

"Elsword." Eve started, putting down her book. "Did you?"

"... Why are you doubting me?" Elsword asked indignantly yet helplessly.

"Aisha's words are more reliable than yours..." Eve explained as if it was a given.

"..."

"Hah!" Aisha pointed in triumph. _Eve is the best!_

"... since she goes to your house everyday." Eve finished. Scratch that first thought about Eve.

"That's right - wait, what does that have to do with anything?!"Aisha, with a hint of a blush, rounded on Eve and exclaimed in disbelief while the rest of the group snickered.

"I am merely stating my observation." Eve replied ignorantly as if she hadn't said anything that could be easily misunderstood.

"Even Eve got it by herself..." Ara whispered closely to Add and Chung.

Aisha ran a hand down her face while Elsword nearly burst out laughing. "This is ridiculous."

"U-um..."

Aisha and her friends attention were suddenly diverted to a shy-looking boy in front of Aisha.

"Hi Allegro," she greeted with a smile. "do you need anything?"

He was a timid boy in class and Aisha had to admit, she found him cute. She couldn't help but see a very innocent puppy in him. A puppy that Aisha will never get to have because Elsword flushed her goldfish down the toilet the very first day she got it... which led to her never to be allowed another pet.

She prayed for that Goldfish good health even now.

"P-please accept th-this!" He suddenly clamored and extend an envelope out with both hands.

"... Eh?" Aisha could not react properly and therefore, Allegro thrust the envelope at her and fled. Only then did she realized that she was given a love letter.

 _... Shouldn't it be the girl that does this to a guy?_

Before Aisha could open the love letter, it was snatched out of her hands within a blink of an eye. _Wha..._

"Elsword, give it back!"

"Heh..." Said person looked casually at the item, then at Aisha with a rather... dark smirk.

 _... Why's he angry? I didn't do anything wrong!_

"I guess even a flat-chested tomboy like you would get admirers."

Two arrows strike her chest at the insult.

"You..."

"But isn't this deviant from the norm?" He continued, waving the letter back and forth with his hand. "Oh wait, can it be that you're the guy in this?"

A third arrow struck and it pushed the other two in deeper.

"Hoh hoh~" She suddenly started laughing while exuding a dark aura. "You're right and it's better to be treated like a guy since I'll be able to laugh at those girls that had no idea you were the devil in disguise instead of feeling sorry for them!"

"... I think I went a little overboard." Elsword commented off to the side, fearing a bit for his life. Their friends could only give him a 'you-think-so? look.

...

 _Crack!_

Aisha, in midst of her anger, punched the wall next to her, creating a rather large, web-like crack on it. It just goes to show how much Elsword could piss her off.

"I'm going to kill him!"

From the standpoint of everyone else that saw her action, they inched away from her and pretended that they were not the witnesses of a murderer-to-be.

"Ah." Aisha only then realized that she made a dent. _But I do have too much strength for a girl..._

She sighed and dragged herself to her locker to fetch somethings before meeting with her cousin, leaving others to wonder what kind of mood swing Aisha was having just now.

When she opened her locker, a folded piece of paper slipped out. "... What's this?" _If it's another letter, I'm changing my gender._

Even though it was supposed to be joke, she ended up saying, "Oh my god, how much will it cost for surgery?"

* * *

"Els~ Which one do you think suits me more?"

Elsword looked towards Karis, who was holding up two shirts of - ... _Aren't they the same color?_

They were currently on an after school day - or it was more like Karis hunted him down and dragged him away from his guy friends. He was not pleased at all since they had something planned before Karis took him with her.

Throwing the thought away, he gave her his signature smile. _E_ _enie meenie miney -_ "The one on the right looks good. And I have to remind you yet again that you shouldn't call me that."

Karis pouted cutely. "Why can't I? Aisha does it all the time so why can't I? I'm your girlfriend after all!"

 _Because she's Aisha. She's uncontrollable!_ Elsword, instead of saying that aloud, said with an award-winning smile for being innocently bashful, "It's just that... it's embarrassing so please don't."

 _Damn... why did I date Karis again?_ If he recall correctly, there wasn't anything special about Karis at all. She's rich and has a good figure but her attitude just ruins everything.

Even though he admitted that he regretted, he will never let Aisha know.

 _"Ha! I told you so! And you say there's gotta be more to her than that! I win~ I win~"_ Was probably what he'll hear her say. Now that would just hurt his pride.

He sighed inwardly. He only agreed to be Karis's boyfriend because she was the one that confessed and he was just trying to be nice. Who knew it would drag out this long. He would have broke up with her if he ever find the chance. He got the feeling that whenever there was a right timing, Karis would somehow sense it and avoid it from happening.

When Karis looked dejected like that, Elsword sighed and pinched her cheek. "Stop making that cute face." _Don't try so hard to get attention like every other girl._

"If that's what you want to buy then let's go buy it." He then looked around the shop for the cashier and the exit, he wanted to leave. Now.

"Ah wait, I still want to look around!" Karis clung on Elsword's arm and dragged him off to another part of the store.

 _No, I wanna leave and do things with my friends!_

Just when Elsword thought he was going to sufer through another round of shopping, his cell phone rang. He told Karis to go look by herself while he take the call. And the first thing he hears was -

 **"! &*#^#/& $$)(!)($%%# *#!"**

\- the most friendly greeting he'll ever hear.

"Whoa!" Elsword had to hold his cellphone an arm's length apart to avoid collateral damage to his ears.

By the sound of the voice and the many strings of oh-so colorful words, he could only thing of one person. "Oi Add, do you often call people to cuss out at them?"

 **" !%# you! You must be so relaxed on that F****** date of yours huh, you son of a -"**

 **"Add, stop wasting time!"**

"Oh hey Ara, wanna explain why that psycho is getting pissed off at?" Elsword did not seem to mind his friend's hostile attitude at all.

He heard shouting from the other side and Ara hushing that person before answering. **"Right, you're out on a date?"**

"... Yeah?"

 **"Then on your way... did you see Aisha by any chance?"**

Elsword was getting a hint of where this was heading to and he did not like it. "No... why? Did something happen?"

 **"No Sh*t sherlock!"**

Ara laughed nervously after Add suddenly yell into the phone again. **"She and Add agreed to do research for their projects today after school and you know Aisha... she's never one to be late but it's already been -"** here was a pause where Elsword knew that Ara was checking the time. **"Already two hours after the appointed time."**

 **"Add's freaking out..."** That comment was a whisper. It seems that she did not want Add to hear what she said about him. **"Like, flipped out."**

Well, can't really blame the guy since Aisha's practically a sister to him than a cousin. Even though he hadn't known Add as long as Aisha, but it was still long. He moved in with Aisha after his parents died in a car crash when he was little. He considers Aisha and her mother his real family since they have been with him over half of his life.

But still, even though they're just family, having Add worried over Aisha was a little... annoying.

"Tell him to take a chill pill." Elsword growled. "I'm going to look for her."

He ended the call like that and was just about to head out when - "Elsword, where are you going?

... He did not completely forgot about his girlfriend and the date they were on. Really he didn't.

"Something came up," Elsword explained hastily while making a beeline for the next exit he sees. "and I have to go."

"What's so important that it could call off our date?" Karis seemed adamant of not letting Elsword get off the hook.

She was really testing his patience. "Aisha went missing. She's probably lost somewhere since she has no -"

Just when he was about to go on a tangent of playfully rebuking Aisha, he noticed the atmosphere taken in a dark turn.

"Are you obligated to worry over her?"

"Huh? No... but - "

"Then why do you always bother?" Karis cut in, a nonchalant expression on her face. "Besides, I heard that she's gaining a lot of attention lately."

"That's was only -" Elsword paused. _What is she getting at?_

"Who knows, she might be getting confessed to right now." Karis toss her hair behind her shoulder. "I don't think she would like it if you butt into her business do you?"

"..." Elsword frowned, this conversation reminding of what Aisha told him awhile ago.

" _I don't need to report to you everything that I do."_

Although that was said with no ill-intention, it still bothered him.

Karis's laugh woke him from his train of thoughts. "But who knew that the ugly grape head would finally get admirers I just hope that nothing bad happens to her."

"... I see." Elsword smiled, then leaned towards Karis, making it seem like he was going to give her a kiss. She was startled and froze in anticipation, but what she got was something that send chills down her spine, "That _ugly_ _grape head_ is my best friend and only I can make fun of her so if I hear you insult Aisha again or do anything to her..."

Elsword moved away from Karis's ears and smiled sweetly at her while her eyes grew wide and her face red - probably from the threat and humiliation. He was already in a bad mood today from all of this and this just pushed him pass the threshold.

"So, where is Aisha?"

Karis hmph'ed and averted her gaze childishly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

AH, he just didn't care anymore. He was just going to find Aisha. He had a lot of experience looking for her aimlessly anyways ever since they were kids. Though that was mostly his fault since he keeps making fun of her until she runs away crying...

"... And this is why no one likes a spoil brat like you." Elsword reprimanded coldly and somewhat darkly. "If even one hair on Aisha is harmed, you'll be answering to me."

He then turned away from her. "We're done."

"What?!"

"Don't make it sound so unbelievable after what you've done." He remarked without looking back. "The one thing I won't tolerate is when you girls talk behind Aisha's back."

Come to think of it, he broke up with his girlfriends after that made one bad remark about his best friend.

"Hasn't it always been that way?" He chuckled to himself, ignoring Karis's crazy screeching from inside the shop. He had never felt so light in all his years of living.

* * *

She was scared at first. She remembered having read the letter and going to the meeting place since it would probably only take a few minutes - or so she thought - when she was suddenly three people in black. She didn't have much memories after feeling a sharp pain on the back o her neck.

When she woke up, her head hurts like hell. Her surroundings were pitch black, which was what scared her. It reminded her of the day when she was lost in the dead of night during a camping trip. Except that she wasn't in a forest this time, just a musty, old abandoned warehouse.

"Ugh... why am I at this place?"

She was mumbling to herself but someone nearby heard her and answered. It was one of those three that approached her. "Miss Karis told us to take you here and keep you here until you promise to not to get so close to her boyfriend anymore."

Ah, that seemed to have snapped her immediately as her mouth twitched in ridicule. "What." She unconsciously tried to move her arms and legs but found that they were tied together.

 _... She kidnapped me. She freaking kidnapped me!_

"Don't you know that kidnapping is a crime?" Aisha scoffed while twisting her wrist around. "I can't believe she's doing all of this for a single guy. Is she a yandere?"

The three men exchanged looks behind their black sunglasses and couldn't help but silently agreed with the Aisha. They were just supposed to be the little princess's bodyguards but they ended up doing her dirty work. And now, they have to babysit. Just what kind of job is this?

"Ah..." Aisha mumbled softly when the ropes loosen. She then looked at the trio who seems to be exchanging a conversation. She wasn't sure if the rope was tied loose on purpose or they underestimated Aisha's capabilities because she is a girl.

Just after finishing untying her feet while the trio were busy talking among themselves, a call came through one of their cells and furiously yelling at them upon answering.

They nodded their heads multiply times while replying with "yes Miss" again and again until they were able to end the call.

One of them turned around, "Sorry miss but - oi stop her!"

"Id~iots." Aisha stuck her tongue out childishly and ran around the warehouse to avoid being caught. She would have loved to get to the door but there was one guarding it. "El dammit."

This was going to be a difficult fight.

...

After what felt like hours, Ash stood victorious over a pile of tangled limbs. With her hands placed on her hips and sweat running down her face in her exhaustion. And with her adrenaline all gone, she just barely standing over them. "There...! That'll... teach you and that narcissist to mess with me!"

"Really."

Aisha flinched. She can recognize that voice from anywhere, though she rather not. She slowly turned around as if she was going to face her worse nightmare.

It kind of was.

"Um..."

Elsword came waltzing in, a look that told her that he was really, _really_ pissed with her. But because of what, she had no idea. She was kidnapped for El's sake!

If she had paid more attention, then she would have notice the creases of worry on Elsword's forehead, the flash of relieve through his brillant crimson eyes, and the up and down motion of his chest that suggested that he has been running without rest for a while.

He stopped right in front of her, towering over the now anxious purplette.

"H-hey Els..." Aisha greeted, rubbing her elbow with her other hand as if she was facing her mom after causing trouble.

For a moment, there was only silence. Aisha would give anything for a respond from the redhead. Anything, even an insult!

As if the heavens heard her plead, Elsword smiled, with eyes closed. Though, there was an... unpleasant vibe to it. "Hello, Ai." He promptly opened them again in a glare and bonked Aisha's head with his fist. Not enough to inflict pain though.

"Do you really think I would say that?" He started with a scowl. "Geez Aisha, would it kill you to stop worrying me and our friends? I take my eyes off of you for one second. One El damn second! And just look at what you got yourself into!"

"Wai - w-what?!" Aisha sputtered indignantly, her gaze following Elsword as he walked around her and inspecting the three unconscious men. "Why are you blaming me for this?! It's not like I was asking for it!"

Elsword squat at the clutter an poked then with a stick without looking at Aisha as she retorts. "Really. Then why didn't you just stay like a good little girl and _wait_ for someone to come help you?

"Ha! As if!" Aisha jumped and pointed. "It would have been nightfall when someone comes! I'm no princess waiting for her prince charming!'

"It is nightfall already!" Elsword ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Damn it Aisha!"

"What now?!"

"You could have at least save some punches for me!"

"... Hah?"

The redhead rolled his eyes and rummaged through the men's pockets for their phones, then his pockets for his phone. When the purplette saw the electronic, her anger turned into confusion.

"... What are you doing?"

"Taking pictures and posting it all over the web. Duh." Elsword answered casually, as if he did _not_ just planned for sabotage. He somehow managed to enter the right codes and started taking pictures of the text messages, then at the unconscious men. "If I can't get a few hits in for my anger, then at least let me have fun bashing on the social network."

Aisha gasped at the horrible prospect. "You're a demon!"

"Of course." Elsword chuckled darkly, as if he was pulled into his own world. "People need to learn the consequences for..."

When Elsword trailed, Aisha tilted her head in confusion and crouched next to her childhood friend. "For what?"

The redhead turned to look at Aisha, noting the curious look that she had on. He would have found her childish curiosity cute if it wasn't for the mild scratches on her face.

"Tch. Just looking your tomboy face irritates me."

"What did you just say?!"

Elsowrd sighed, got up, dodged a hit aimed at him, and pulled the girl that he would find no matter when and where. His grip tightened just a touch when he felt Aisha's hand shaking. "We're going home and I'm not letting you out of my sight for a month."

"Ew..." Aisha looked disgusted but his words comforted her enough that she stopped her trembling. "Stop acting like you're my mom."

"Shut up, Grape."

"Make me, Cherry!" She didn't take more than a few steps after that remark before her legs gave out. Well, she has been exerting herself for a few hours so that was to be expected. "Wah!"

However, instead of kissing the cold hard ground, she landed in gentle arms.

Elsword sighed, putting in it fake exasperation. "Geez, you can't you anything right!"

"I -"

"Here." Elsword turned his back on her and crouched down. "Get on."

"..." Aisha stared holes into the redhead's back. "I'm fine -"

"No you're _not_. So just _freaking get on already!_ " Elsword snapped back. "Don't make me carry you like a princess!"

Aisha gave a small squeak of surprise at the sudden outburst that reflected all of Elsword's pent up frustration, and complied wordless.

"El damn Aisha with her stupid stubborn streak a mile long..."

Aisha listened quietly as Elsword rambled under his breath, though she knew that he was purposely saying it loud enough for her to hear. She stared tiredly at his tousled her, then at the irritated look on his face, and sighed in defeat.

She nuzzled into his neck, causing Elsword to jolt into silence. This felt just like the time when she was bullied in elementary and Elsword had to carry her home after chasing the bullies away. Though she was able to handle it herself this time.

"... thank you Els."

His eyes darted up at her sleepy state before looking ahead on the road. "You can thank me with a date. Tomorrow."

"Mm... w-what?!" Aisha was jolted awake, her face heating up.

"You heard me."

"W-w-what a-are you..." Aisha reeled back in more heat. "H-hang out like f-friends, r-right?"

"I was thinking more of something between a girl and guy thing."

She smacked his head upside he head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"W-who are you and w-what have you done with Elsword?!" She smacked his head a second time.

"Will you stop?!"

"Not until my Elsword's back!" She smacked him a third time for good measures.

"Ow - hey! I _am_ your Elsword!"

"No you're -" She froze at his and her implications.

The redhead looked at her weirdly before what he said slowly settled in. He avoided her gaze and resumed his steps, though not before Aisha caught the faint blush spreading from ear to ear.

She gulped and her grip on his shoulders tightened. "Y-you... not going to..."

"No." He seemed to understand what she was going to say. His voice sounded firmer than she had ever her him in her life. "Obviously those girls won't leave you alone even if I pay attention to them so why bother anymore."

Aisha's eyes widened at the confession.

"Aisha, I won't leave you like that deadbeat dad of yours. I promise."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, an indescribable flood of warmth along with relief fluttered within her. She warmed her arms around him and rested her head on Elsword's shoulder, trying to hid her tears in fear of Elsword teasing her again.

"... You can't bail on me tomorrow, okay?"

"I won't."

"And if you take me a to fast food place, you're dead!"

"Who do you think I am?"

"A hopeless idiot."

"... Don't make me drop you."

* * *

 **Sorry if it's a a rushed ending XP**


End file.
